Amarga Venganza
by MariaSchneeWittchen
Summary: Shosanna Dreyfus & Fredrick Zoller. Mi última escena.


**Este fic es sobre la pareja Fredrick Zoller & Shosanna Dreyfus. Puede tener contenido violento. Todos los derechos pertenecen al señor Quentin Tarantino.**

* * *

><p>Venganza, venganza, venganza, eso era en lo único que pensaba. Era un sentimiento muy fuerte, él más fuerte que había sentido jamás. En esta guerra no había piedad y desde luego yo no iba a tenerla. Toda mi familia había muerto por culpa de los nazis y mi familia adoptiva había muerto por culpa de la guerra. Al principio había intentado olvidar como ametrallaron a mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano indefensos y escondidos, pero no podía hacerlo. Era un pensamiento que se había apoderado de mí, si les olvidaba también dejaría de estar viva.<p>

Tener este cine había sido una segunda oportunidad para mí. Había servido para rehacer mi triste vida e incluso para poder paladear algo parecido a la felicidad al conocer a Marcel. Sin embargo, nunca imagine que también serviría como un instrumento de venganza.

Mi plan estaba correctamente trazado y no podía haber fallos. Solo deseaba que el cine ardiese en llamas con todos aquellos nazis. Si yo ardía también o no era algo que no me importaba. Todo lo que le habían hecho a mi familia quedaría pagado por esos malditos racistas. Los haría morir como ellos nos hacen morir a nosotros, en un horno ardiendo. No se merecían piedad aquellos seres tan pobres de inteligencia que seguían en masa una ideología estúpida y a un loco que pensaba que toda Europa le pertenecía.

Por fin metí el cuarto rollo; las manos me temblaban pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Después miré la horrible película sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. Intentaba averiguar cuánto tiempo más me quedaría antes de que todo empezase. Un molesto toque de nudillos me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Yo me pregunté muy asustada quien podría ser y si no habrían descubierto lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿Quién es?-

-Fredrick,- contestó su voz mientras me maldecía a mí misma.

Abrí la puerta lo suficiente para dejar ver solo mi rostro y vi a aquel ser al que siempre detestaba ver y que me perseguía a donde quiera que fuese. Con su traje blanco de ceremonia y todas aquellas insignias y simbología que me causaban repulsión. En sus facciones se vislumbraba una sonrisa siempre que me veía. Sin duda estaba fascinado por mí desde el primer día en que me vio. Nunca un hombre había sido tan amable con migo pero a la vez jamás había conocido uno tan testarudo y arrogante. Lo veneraban como una gloria solo porque había matado a mucha gente y él pensaba que yo también lo haría. Se negaba a admitir que yo no tendría jamás nada con él. Se lo había insinuado y puesto que no lo entendía, se lo había dicho directamente. Pero nada podría parar a aquel flamante soldado que pensaba que cualquier mujer bonita de la que se encaprichara seria suya contándole sus heroicidades de guerra.

-¿Es usted la encargada del cine? ¡Devuélvame mi dinero! ¡El protagonista no vale nada!- exclamó con acento alemán y ausente de gracia.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Venia a verla.-

-Estoy ocupada,- dije pensando rápidamente algo que decir para que se marchara.

-Entonces… déjeme ayudarla,- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa para intentar convencerme. Temía que él lo echara todo a perder.

-Escuche Fredrick… esto no tiene ninguna gracia. Es su película, debería estar abajo con ellos.-

Antes de que empezara a hablar ya sabía que no le había convencido.

-Normalmente le daría la razón. En las siguientes películas soportare noches como las de hoy con el ánimo adecuado. Sin embargo esta película está basada en mis hazañas militares. Unas hazañas que consisten únicamente en matar hombres. Por lo tanto la parte que se está proyectando no me apetece verla.

-Lo siento mucho, Fredrick…- comencé yo de nuevo pero él volvió a interrumpirme.

-He venido a hacer lo que se me da mejor. Molestarla,- dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra y haciendo que jamás hubiese estado tan de acuerdo con él.- Y por su actuación diría que no he perdido esa habilidad.-

Su insistencia me enfureció como no lo había hecho nunca. Quería que le quedase claro a ese hombre que yo no le interesaba y que quería que se marchara. No quería que ese maldito entrometido frustrara el plan que tanto me había costado diseñar.

-Tan acostumbrado esta a que los nazis le besen el culo que ha olvidado lo que significa la palabra no. ¡No! Fredrick, no puede estar aquí. De modo que lárguese.-

Yo iba a cerrar la puerta para poder librarme de él cuando la abrió de golpe tirándome hacia atrás. Me golpeó fuerte en la mano que me ardía y yo me quejé sorprendida por su repentina violencia.

-Fredrick, me ha hecho daño.-

Él hizo un gesto de alivio como si aquellas palabras le pareciesen algo asombroso.

-¡Por fin! Es agradable descubrir que es capaz de sentir algo aunque solo sea dolor físico,- dijo con una desagradable sonrisa en los labios. –Yo no soy un hombre al que se pueda despreciar, más de trescientos cadáveres en Rusia lo demuestran. Dan fe de ello.

Él me amenazaba con el dedo y avanzaba hacia mí. Mi furia aumentaba como nunca. Sin duda lo odiaba, era como todos ellos. Era arrogante, violento, presumido y despreciable. Era un nazi y si supiese quien era en realidad acabaría con migo sin dudarlo.

-¡Después de lo que he hecho por usted y usted me desprecia y me pone en evidencia…!- gritó él muy enfadado.

-Cierre la puerta,- dije yo que me había acordado de la pistola que guardaba en mi bolso.

No soportaba que me amenazase y si no acababa con él lo echaría todo a perder. Cambió de gesto en cuanto oyó aquellas palabras que sin duda habían provocado el efecto que quería.

-¿Qué?- dijo muy confundido.

-Ciérrela, coño. Tenemos poco tiempo.-

-¿Pero porque?- preguntó aun sin salir de su asombro.

Yo emití un suspiro prolongado.

-Para nada, olvídelo,- dije yo que ya pensaba en otra manera de matarle.

Cuando me iba a dar la vuelta, él me puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza para que no me fuese.

-Espera, ¿Quiere que la cierre con llave?-

-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho,- dije con tono desesperado.

-Bien,- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Sabía que cuando aquella puerta se cerrara, solo uno de los dos saldría vivo o quizás ninguno. Disparar a un hombre por la espalda era cobarde pero ya todo me daba igual. Ellos también habían matado a mi familia por la espalda y sin que se pudiesen defender. Corrí hacia el bolso y saqué la pistola. Cuando quise apuntar con ella, él me apuntaba con la suya. Ni siquiera había terminado de cerrar la puerta solo estaba entreabierta.

-Desde el primer día que la vi entendí que usted no era una francesa normal. Es normal que algunos franceses odien a los alemanes pero lo suyo era algo más. Estoy seguro de que he disparado más veces que usted, así que suelte la pistola. No me hagas hacerte daño,- dijo mientras me apuntaba con su Luger.

Las manos me temblaban pero no la solté. Seguramente él había descubierto mi secreto o quizás tuviese conocimiento de mi plan.

-Es perfecto que su amigo Hans Landa haya conseguido adivinar quién soy ya que fue él quien me dejó escapar.-

-¿Landa? No entiendo. ¿Quién es usted exactamente? ¿Es una espía?- preguntó él un poco desconcertado.

Yo sonreí al darme cuenta de que no estaba al tanto de la verdad.

-Le daré una pista: No me llamo Emmanuelle Mimieux.-

-No me importa quien sea, sigo queriendo estar con usted pero tiene que rendirse al poder del Tercer Reich y reconocer que el estado de Francia es ahora un estado ocupado por Alemania. Si tira la pistola podremos estar juntos y yo no diré nada de lo que he descubierto aquí si me jura que estará con migo.-

-¡Jamás! ¡Está usted loco!- exclamé enfadada porque insistiese en su encaprichamiento con migo. –Se equivoca si cree que esto lo hago por Francia, cerdo nazi.-

Él se envalentonó por el insulto que le había escupido y avanzó un paso hacia mí. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que estuve a punto de dispararle y acabar con todo pero sabía que él sería más rápido que yo. No me podría enfrentar a un soldado como él sin morir pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que sacrificar mi vida si era necesario.

-¿Por qué lo hace, entonces? ¿Cuál es ese motivo que le hace despreciar el cariño que siento por usted?- preguntó con voz ahogada.

Yo me reí burlándome de sus últimas palabras.

-Ustedes no sienten cariño por nadie, les conozco bien. Cuando sepas quien soy dejaras de estar encaprichado con migo, así que te diré mi verdadero nombre…-

Él me interrumpió tirando el arma el suelo que cayó a su lado y poniéndose de rodillas. Yo lo mire asombrada como si de verdad se hubiese vuelto loco. Sus ojos negros me miraban brillando con mucha intensidad como un hombre mira a una mujer que de verdad ama. Tragué saliva y me sentí débil al verle reaccionar de esa manera.

-Yo siento por usted y no me importa quien sea. Por favor, tire el arma. No diré nada de qué está en contra del estado alemán si acepta estar conmigo y respetar las normas a partir de ahora.-

El sentimiento de venganza que siempre me había perseguido invadió mi mente y recobré la compostura.

-Soy Shosanna Dreyfus. Soy judía. Hans Landa mató a toda mi familia.-

Sabía lo racistas que eran ellos. Era un racismo visceral que había vivido en mis propias carnes. A partir de aquel momento, él ya no se sentiría atraído por mí ni se creería enamorado. Me odiaría y estaríamos igualados en sentimientos o quizás casi…

-¿Judía?- preguntó él en voz baja como si casi no lo creyese.

Le pegué una patada a la pistola que había caído a su lado para apartarla de su alcance.

-Ya lo ve, se lo advertí. Le deje bastante claro desde el primer día en que nos conocimos que no quería tener nada que ver con usted. Ahora por fin entiende porque,- dije yo con voz irritada.

-No me importa si es judía. La esconderé si es eso de lo que tiene miedo. No me creo del todo esa propaganda que difunde el estado alemán sobre ustedes. Sé que también son personas y que no son ratas ni animales…-

Yo interrumpí su discurso con un suspiro. Le miraba asombrada porque no me esperaba oír aquellas palabras. Me esperaba palabras de odio y quizás me hubiesen hecho sentir mejor. Me dolía el corazón y no entendía por qué. Por primera vez se me había nublado la mente y me había olvidado de mi venganza. Cerré los ojos e intenté centrarme de nuevo en mi misión.

-¡Yo no tengo que esconderme de nadie! ¡Ningún judío volverá a esconderse nunca más de ustedes! A partir de hoy os esconderéis vosotros porque vuestro Führer morirá hoy.-

-Eso no es cierto. El Führer no va a morir ni hoy ni dentro de mucho tiempo. El estado alemán ganara la guerra,- dijo él convencido de sus palabras.

-La guerra la ganaré yo cuando quemé este cine lleno de nazis.-

Él abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que decía.

-¿Qué?-

-Me ha oído bien. El plan ya está en marcha y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. He mandado a Marcel que cierre las puertas y se quemaran todos vivos dentro. Él se encargara de hacerlo. A usted lo matare yo,- dije apuntándole firmemente con el arma.

-¡No puede hacer eso! Reflexioné, por favor. El nazismo es necesario para toda Europa.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimiento cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

Yo hice un gesto de repugnancia cuando le vi expresar sus ideales.

-Si lo hace será igual que todos aquellos que matan gente de su raza en masa.-

Me enfurecí mucho al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡Como se atreve! ¡Yo para nada soy igual que ustedes!- Grité tanto que me pregunté si en la sala donde se proyectaba la película no me habrían escuchado.

Él avanzó un poco hacia mí de rodillas y miré sus ojos con rabia.

-Puede arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho ahora. Tendremos una vida juntos y me casare con usted. Podemos decir que la idea de quemar el cine fue de su empleado negro.-

Sentí como me hervía la sangre cuando nombró a Marcel. No dudé, le apunté al pecho con firmeza y le disparé.

Él me miró con sus profundos ojos negros como si no entendiese lo que acaba de pasar. Bajó la mirada y se puso la mano en la herida mientras emitía los últimos suspiros que le quedaban. Dejó de mirarme cuando su cabeza cayó bajo sobre su pecho luchando por respirar. La pistola temblaba en mis manos y lagrimas caían de mis mejillas. Lo veía allí, de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada. Me arrepentía de haberle disparado y me dolía el corazón tanto que parecía que era yo la que estaba herida. Ahora comprendía lo que significaba no volver a mirarle a los ojos nunca más.

Mis rodillas fallaron y caí enfrente de él. La pistola se deslizó de mis dedos hasta que fue a parar al suelo. No pude evitar hacerlo, con las manos libres levanté su cabeza. Volví a mirarle. Aún estaba vivo pero el brillo que tenía en los ojos cuando me observaba había desaparecido; ahora estaban vacios. Él ya no estaba enamorado, había comprendido lo diferentes que éramos. Ahora que era yo la que había comprendido que no lo éramos y que si deseaba estar con él a pesar de que me lo hubiese ocultado a mi misma por mi propio bien. Le pasé la mano por el pelo para acariciarle. Él se estremeció porque ya no deseaba mis caricias como al principio las habría deseado. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le besé. No era un beso apasionado como los que le daba a Marcel, pero si era sincero; el más sincero que había dado jamás. Sus labios se movieron un poco mientras dejaba en mi boca su último aliento. Después le observé cómo se desplomaba bruscamente sobre el frío suelo.

Me hundí en una negra desesperación. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Esperar allí hasta que todo el cine se quemase? No, no podría soportarlo. Me levanté y miré el lugar donde había caído la pistola. La cogí lentamente del suelo y me dirigí al lugar desde donde podía ver como se proyectaba la película. Fredrick salía en aquella escena. Me había cortejado durante mucho tiempo y jamás me había dado de lo increíblemente atractivo que era. Se oían disparos en la película, era el momento. Me llevé la pistola a la sien y apreté el gatillo.


End file.
